1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garment storage. More particularly the present invention relates to a device to store wet garments and to absorb moisture from the garments.
2. Description of Related Art
When travelling, transportation of wet or moist garments can be problematic because of the tendency for the garment to wet surrounding materials, and to develop an offensive odor. These garments may be wetted by exercising, swimming, washing, rain, and the like. Solutions developed thus far have included storing the moist garments in a sealed plastic bag, spending the time to dry the items, and isolating the damp garments in a separate luggage compartment. However, all of these solutions either leave the garments wet and likely malodorous, or require excessive time that often is not a luxury during travel.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may efficiently dry a moist garment while isolating the garment. Further, what is needed is a device that may prevent the development of offensive odors caused by storage of moist garments.